Waiting for Yesterday
by ThePenWielder
Summary: Max is left in piece when Jeb leaves. Fang is the one to try and put them back together, but first Max has to learn to trust again him again and do it without getting hurt. Can Fang push his way past the barrier and teach Max its ok to trust again?


He left us he really truly left us. He's not coming back, that much is obvious. Even after everything he is just gone. Dead, kidnapped, or just abandoned us to live a simpler life where he doesn't have to take care of mutant children, who knows.

The younger kids don't know what to believe and who knows what they are conjuring up in their highly developed brains. Probably just the most comforting thing they can to get them through.

This man was as close to a father figure as they could ever have. For all of them, especially Max. She isn't taking Jeb's disappearance easy at all. I wonder if she feels somewhat responsible. That girl is always blaming herself for things she has no control over. Like, some how, if she tries hard enough she can protect the ones she loves from anything.

Max has been cooped up in her room for three days straight not even bothering to eat. She is wasting away in there and I feel so helpless. What do I do? Yeah, she's my best friend but even that simple fact can't cure everything. But I have to try. For Max and for the Flock. I guess a little for myself too 'cause it definitely hurts to Max this way.

Taking a deep breath I softly knocked on Max's door. I waited for a couple seconds but no reply came, only some muffled rustling.

"Max," I called quietly, knocking again. "It's me. Can I come in?" I asked tentatively.

Still I heard no answer so, going with my gut, I turned the doorknob and opened the door slightly. It didn't open very far, but through the small gap I saw max sitting stoically on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest.

Hearing the door creak open a little more she tilted her head slowly and stared at me with a dead expression. It seemed like she wasn't necessarily taking in what was going on, just going through the actions for the sake of it.

"Hey." I greeted casually and stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Hi…" Max responded in a tone just as dead as her expression.

"What's up?" I asked curiously as I sat on her bed next to her.

"Nothing." She croaked from the lack of using no voice in days. And even though the same blank appearance stayed she seemed uncomfortable at another human presence.

"Wanna talk about anything?" I pressed as if this kind of thing was an every day occurrence.

"No…" She answered with a small amount of hesitation. Well, at least it was something and it gave me the courage to push forward still.

_You and me all alone girl_

_What's going on, would you tell me what's wrong_

_It's like you're locked up in your own world_

_Ooh, with nothing to say_

"Max, it's just us." I reminded her gently. "You can talk to me, tell me what's going on. You can't stay locked up in your room forever."

She looked at me for a moment, blinking a couple times. After just staring she looking back down at her knees slowly, with deliberation like the task was difficult.

_You keep me guessing but I see in your eyes_

_He made you promises but gave you lies_

_You're shutting down 'cause you're so sure_

_I'll be another mistake_

"I can read you like a book Max." I said. "I see it in your eyes. Jeb let you down, even after everything he promised you. This is different, you can trust me." I insisted.

I saw her flinch almost imperceptibly when I said Jeb's name but I had to press on. Even with a sensitive situation like this you have to press on. The closer you get to the end the harder it'll be, but when the end finally comes it will be relieving. I know it.

_I know that he left you in pieces_

_You know that I won't be that way_

_I'm not gonna treat you like he did_

_Ooh, whatever it takes_

_You think history it repeating_

_You keep on pushing me away_

_Oh, but nothings gonna change_

_Waiting for yesterday_

Cautiously, I reached over and placed my hand on her shoulder in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. But for God sake, I'm only 11 and have terrible social skills for a kid my age. Growing up in a dog crate can do that to you. The others adjusted okay but Max is the only one I can truly connect with. That's why her recovery is so important to me. we both need it.

_Is it worth it any longer, so scared of falling again_

_But yesterday can make you stronger_

_So why do you feel alone_

"I'm afraid." Max admitted in a whisper. Finally I could hear some emotion seep into her voice.

"You don't have to be scared." I soothed, scooting closer so our shoulders touched. "You have me and the rest of the Flock: Iggy and Nudge and Gasman and Angel, your baby. And remember, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." I murmured quoting something Jeb would say to us constantly. Piece by piece her composition was gradually coming apart at the seams.

_You know I love you better than he ever did_

_And this could be all you ever needed_

_Hold on to me and just remember_

_Oh no, never let go_

"We all love you Max." And I started feeling a little uneasy. We aren't an essentially very touchy-feely group of kids by any means. "We'll always be here for you." I assured anyway, 'cause she still needed to hear it.

Looking at me sideways, Max blinked a few times and seemed to try and smile at me. Instead, tears leaked out of her eyes and her composure finally shattered. Then, right there in front of me, Max burst out into uncontrollable sobs. Burying her face in her hand she curled in on herself in a lame attempt to disappear all together.

Somewhat uncertainly, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tucked her safely again my side. My other hand hesitantly stroked her hair in a calming way and I just waited for it to pass.

_I know that he left you in pieces_

_You know I won't be that way_

_I'm not gonna treat you like he did_

_Ooh, whatever it takes_

_You think history it repeating_

_You keep on pushing away_

_Oh, but nothings gonna change_

_Waiting for yesterday_

At first Max just sat there and cried into me, but after a few minutes she abruptly shoved me away and turned her back to me. I was kind of stung but that, and regretful thoughts filled my mind immediately. Her whole frame still shook with reduced sobs, now only breathless gasps. I got the message, she didn't want me here. Sighing, I stood up and went to the door.

_I'm the one for you tonight, and the one for you forever_

_If it takes a little time (Whatever it takes)_

_I'm the one for you tonight, and the one for you forever_

_If it takes a little time (Whatever it takes)_

"Fang…" Max choked out softly before I opened the door. "Don't leave." She cried staring at the blank wall in front of her.

That's all it took, those two small words. But right now they meant the world. Striding across her room, I sat behind her and waited patiently.

_I know that he left you in pieces_

_You know that I won't be that way_

_I'm not gonna treat you like he did_

_Ooh, whatever it takes_

_You think history it repeating_

_You keep on pushing me away_

_Oh, but nothings gonna change_

_Waiting for yesterday_

_I know that he left you in pieces_

_You know that I won't be that way_

_I'm not gonna treat you like he did_

_Ooh, whatever it takes_

_You think history it repeating_

_You keep on pushing me away_

_Oh, but nothings gonna change_

_Waiting for yesterday_

After a long moment Max turned around and still had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." Max apologized quietly and still a little choked up. "Don't leave." She pleaded again desperately.

"Okay," I agreed gently. "I won't."

Then, Max began crying again and buried her face in my shoulder, clinging to me like her life depended on it. This time with confidence I hugged her back and just sat for however long it took to get everything out.

"Everything is going to be okay." I promised softly over and over again. We stayed with each other all night long and fell asleep that way. And for almost three long years I was right: Everything was just fine.


End file.
